


Pas de deux.

by Libika



Series: Amor Vincit Omnia [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Poetry and narration, Prose Poem, Rhymes, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libika/pseuds/Libika
Summary: "For Love, my dear Victor,Is beyond words.It's found within a kiss, a touch, a dance,It's all about taking a chance,To love is to giveTo love is to live,It's fantastic, it's ethereal, it's painfulIt's so beautiful,You feel addicted, intoxicated, elevatedDizzy, elated,And as you watch him, hold perfection in your arms,You're lost in his charms."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, it's me again! I decided to post this little thingy since I haven't started my next long victuri fanfic yet. As usual, keep in mind that English isn't my native language and that reviews are always welcome!  
> I am dedicating this fanfiction to one of my dearest friends, Luce (serendine-is-my-wife on tumblr) who is going through a difficult period. My dear pumpkin, I hope this will make you smile a little! 
> 
> And enormous thank you to nerfitisketch.tumblr.com and oxytrezart.tumblr.com for the inspiration! They are amazing artists and the last part of the story is inspired by oxytrezart's fanart on cute petnames ! 
> 
> And by all means, if you have a tumblr, feel free to send me a message on my personnal blog :  
> realm-of-spells.tumblr.com 
> 
> ( ◜♡◝ )/

 

_**Lavender Rose : Enchantment** _

_Stars as far as the eye can see_

_Oh my beautiful dancer,_

_When will you finally notice me,_

_My heart grows weaker and weaker,_

_As I gaze upon your smile and tears,_

_And watch you fight your greatest fears._

 

He remembered it all, as if it had just happened yesterday. And in a way it had. Watching Yuri skating on the ice for the first time made him feel this passion that he had lost. Watching him skate made him feel like like a little boy full of dreams. Dreaming of glory, love, success and wishing to inspire others. He wanted to be their muse, to inspire them to achieve the impossible. He had done it all. He had won all that there was to win. But every time he skated, he could feel it. And then, he met Yuri, and it's as if the whole world became a sea of stars and bright colors. Perfection. Beautiful. Fragile. There were no words to describe Yuri's beauty.

 

It hurt to love perfection itself.

 

Flaws, fears, beauty and fragility. The faint sound of the piano surrounding them as they skated together. Holding hands, smiles on their faces, the roar of the crowd. He could feel Yuri lifting him up and making him dance – spinning faster and faster – and he could feel the magic in the air, in the magic, the magic enveloping them as they skated again and again and again.

 

_I was the poor young boy,_

_Once full of joy_

_Who gave them happiness, kindness and all there was to give_

_Yet lost my will to skate and to live,_

_But God blessed me,_

_Your presence filling me with glee._

 

Yuri was his angel, who glided on the ice like a divine being. Flawed, scared, nervous anxious but – what did he do to deserve him – so full of love. So much love was within this man – in each smile, in each step, in each tear and jump – and he chose to give it to Victor. He gave him all of it. Each movement was a confession and he simply couldn't get enough of this man. He wanted to make him laugh, he wanted him to trust him, he wanted to love and be loved by him. And Victor realized it soon. How deeply he loved this angel. _He held his hand as they danced together, never wanting to let go, he knew he had a idiot's smile on his lips, dizzy with happiness. And he couldn't care less, good God, he couldn't care less when the most beautiful man on earth was in his arms. The candles and chandeliers, the glistening marble floor and the violins – soft yet frantic – one step, two steps, three steps – fingers entwined and dazzling costumes._

 

He could feel tears flowing down his cheeks.

 

_For Love, my dear Victor,_

_Is beyond words._

_It's found within a kiss, a touch, a dance,_

_It's all about taking a chance,_

_To love is to give_

_To love is to live,_

_It's fantastic, it's ethereal, it's painful_

_It's so beautiful,_

_You feel addicted, intoxicated, elevated_

_Dizzy, elated,_

_And as you watch him, hold perfection in your arms,_

_You're lost in his charms._

_**Viscaria : Will you dance with me?** _

_A smile, an embrace, a “can I kiss you?”_

_Peace found in an “I love you”_

_One step, two steps under the sky,_

_How wonderful was it to fly,_

_Gold mingling with red,_

_The glistening marble below as they fled_

_For the heavens above,_

_Full of glee, full of Love._

 

One, two, three. Spin. The musicians behind them. How Victor adored him. He could dance with Yuri for hours and never feel tired of it. It's as if they were floating above the marble floor – the chandeliers above them, candles and roses – like angels bathed in gold. They could feel their loved ones' looks – even Victor could feel his cheeks slowly becoming pink – they were delighted.  _He remembered their first kiss under the spotlights, the roar of the crowd, the dizziness. The music still playing and the journalists with their cameras on the ready. Yuri laying on the ice, Victor still holding him in his arms. He had never felt so happy in his entire life. “_ _This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me.” He cried for the first time in a while._ And now they were more than coach and student, than friends and lovers. Another spin – Yuri planting a kiss on his cheek – Victor never wanted to let go of that hand. 

 

_ God I love you more than the stars, the night sky _

_ And as we cry, laugh, fly  _

_ I'll never let go of your hand,  _

_ I'll never forget how grand,  _

_ How beautiful you were, spinning _

_ Smiling and dancing, _

_ My brother, my friend, my soulmate, _

_ Each day I thank fate, _

_ For your existence,  _

_ Your presence, _

_ By my side. _

 

_ So please, stay by my side and never leave me. Yuri skating to the song that brought them together – surprising, surpassing Victor's expectations – a quadruple flip, a perfect landing. Victor's surprise. He didn't think twice, he joined him on the ice – held his hand, they glided faster and faster, he loved him so much. He got down on one knee just as the song ended. How Yuri had cried and how the other Yuri had cringed – yet, if you has observed his face closely, you could have noticed the fondness and sincere joy for the men he had come to see as his dearest friends.  _ Victor kissed his beloved, his darling – again and again – drunk on love and champagne.

 

They both grabbed Yurio's hand and made him dance with them – he screamed and complained and blushed – but Yurio would be lying if he said he didn't feel happy for them. 

 

_ And I vow to love always you, _

_ In sickness and in health, _

_ This dance of brown and blue, _

_ Until death, _

_ Do us apart.  _

 

And when they last expected it, Yurio embraced both of them – whispering a “I'll only say it once. I am happy for you both” - and they held this boy tightly in their arms. Today was a day to share their Love with the whole world. Nothing could make them happier as they covered this angry kitten with kisses. How they laughed, how dizzy with happiness they were. 

 

For to be by each other's side was their greatest joy.

_**Variegated Tulip : Beautiful Eyes** _

_It's the stars and the sea,_

_You fill me with glee, enchant me,_

_It's the color of the sky, the ice, of time_

_Beyond all blues, simply sublime._

_Filled with grace,_

_Illuminating the angel's face._

 

A look is worth a thousand words. A hint of turquoise – the color of time itself, ethereal – amidst the white and pink. It's blue roses on silver, a hint of mischief. As he danced on the ice, his eyes – his very mind itself – was somewhere else. He thought of this little boy he caught a glimpse of. Younger than him, a sweet smile, and eyes the color of the earth. If he was the sea – without limits, constantly moving – then this boy was the earth, unwavering, holding him in place. Such a strange feeling to have for a boy he had just met. _Yet, as he skated he could picture them together – older, his hair shorter – dancing on the ice, sharing a kiss in front of the whole world. He could almost hear the_ roar of the crowd as he landed perfectly. As usual. He became more impatient – how could those brown eyes, the color of steadfastness itself – what was this feeling? Was it anticipation? Love? He didn't know who this boy was. _Eyes briefly meeting, and suddenly, a spark._

 

He wanted to hold this boy, find him again.

 

_Oh Brown, the color of sweetness,_

_Loveliness and kindness,_

_Eyes full of sincerity,_

_Hiding behind them such anxiety,_

_Warm, oh so sensual,_

_Beautiful and lyrical._

_Brown and Blue,_

_Kissing and embracing,_

_A vow found in an “I do”_

_Two men loving_

_The other more than what words could say,_

_And thus everyday, they thank God, they pray,_

_To have been able to meet..._

 

Eyes clouded by tears, brown mingling with red and facing turquoise. He just wished for him to remain by his side and never leave him, to support him. To laugh with him and cry with him, to embrace him. He didn't want to lose Victor. Water and the earth cannot ever be separated. Flowers need water to bloom, and water cannot make bloom if the ground is not fertile. Together, he knew that they could make their love bloom into the most beautiful of flowers. He often wondered if Victor wanted to quit, but he knew he would never do such a thing. He knew Victor loved him. And so, he skated for him. For this idiot whom he loved too much for his own good. This clumsy coach, this beautiful man – flawless footworks, the piano – he loved Victor so much.

 

 _Ah, how love could hurt and make you feel like a god. He was ecstatic – he swore he could hear Victor's heart beating in sync with his own – he wanted to show the whole world how much he loved Victor. Triple axel – perfect, the music is louder - quadruple flip. He fell on the ice, but couldn't care less. He just wanted to keep on surprising Victor, again and again. His love, his light._ Brown eyes turning to gold under the spotlight. He just couldn't help but smile. He wanted to laugh – the faint blush on his cheeks – he was so utterly happy, he was in love. Love. This was his skating was all about.

 

_...And realize that Love too could be sweet._

 

 

 

_** Dark Crimson Rose : Mourning. ** _

 

_ Time waits for no one, my dear child. _

_ It is arrogant, unfair, wild, _

_ Life's sorrowful and joyful sister, _

“ _If only I had come sooner”_

_ Yet, time gives us precious memories, _

_ Wonderful discoveries. _

 

It was strange to be alone once again. He was so old now. His hair had gradually become thiner and thiner, until none of it was left. And there he was, sitting by the window and watching the snow fall in Saint-Petersburg. The children laughing as they threw snowballs.  _He remembered their first winter here together, right after their wedding. They visited his parents' grave. “Mother, I found someone very special to me.” No matter what some people thought here, he knew his mother would have approved._ It felt so strange to remember this now. Everyone except Yurio was gone now. Yakov, Mila, Georgi, Makkachin. And most of all Yuri. 

 

Yet, he didn't feel sad anymore. They had a long life together. He didn't regret a single moment. Even now, as he was sitting alone, he could see the photographs they had taken together over the years.  _Their wedding ceremony – both of them crying as they held Yurio in their arms – blushing and smiling like fools. Yuri at the winter olympics with his gold medal._ Even now, decades after, he could still remember this day.  _They were waiting for the results. Yuri was understandably shaken, nervous, anxious. And then, they heard it. The results, the roar of the crowd, the thunderous applause. Yuri's sobs as he kissed him._ Victor, oh so old now, couldn't help but smile fondly at the memory. 

 

He wondered why he felt so melancholic today.

 

Oh. November 29 th . 

 

_ Each day, I thank God for this meeting, _

_ All the laugher, dances and fights _

_ For you, skating and flying, _

_ More beautiful than all those lights, _

_ The day of our wedding. _

 

He did cry when Yuri left this world. _He was at the hospital, by Yuri's side and holding his hand, sleeping. No matter what the doctor told him, he wouldn't leave Yuri's side. If his beloved was sick, he would be there for him._ “In sickness and in health, until death do us apart”. How tired he sounded now. He was old, old and tired. _When the doctor came to wake him up, he already knew the answer. He didn't make it. He looked at Yuri one last time, as he laid on his bed. He looked so peaceful, as if he was simply asleep. He cried. He sobbed. For hours and hours and hours. He kissed Yuri's forehead._ And now, the poor old man silently wept. He scolded himself for being so weak.

 

_ My darling, my pumpkin, my love, _

_ Sweetie, my sweetheart, my babe, _

_ I'll always love _

_ You. _

 

He didn't have a reason to weep. Their life together had been a long, happy one. Even now, he could still hear Yuri's clear voice.  _“Vitya, my darling”. He kissed Victor on the cheek._ When was it again?  _It was Victor's fortieth birthday. Even Yurio was there, as a fine young man considered to be the best figure skater of his generation. As he got ready to blow his candles, Makkachin's puppies pushed his face, which fell straight on the cake. He heard both Yuri laugh to their hearts' content. Yuri came to him with a towel, lovingly cleaning him up while still laughing._ They had a happy life indeed. It had been two years since Yuri died. If he had still been alive now, he would have been eighty years old. 

 

_ My beautiful dancer, _

_ Are you looking at me now? _

_ This loving vow, _

_ Amidst the cries, the kisses and laugher, _

_ To love you my darling,  _

_ Forever and ever. _

 

Victor felt so tired. “Happy birthday honey”. And with it, he closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.  _Yuri, as young as when they first met came behind him, embracing Victor from behind. He planted a kiss on his head. Victor stood up, a young man once again, kissing his darling's hand. Yuri chuckled as they both started to dance. This song, this piano. They knew it by heart. Yuri on ice, yet not alone. Never was. He made him spin and dance – again and again – it was as if they were boys again. Love. God he was so love, even if he lost his memory, if he was reborn again, he'd always love Yuri and only him._

 

“ _It's time to go, sweetheart.” Yuri held his hand. “I have been waiting for a long time.” Victor noticed Makkachin behind Yuri, glad to have found its master again._

 

“ _I'm home, piglet.”_

 

_Yuri chuckled at the old nickname._

 

“ _Welcome home, idiot.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a small little thingy that I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
